


Mr. Malik

by CheshireLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Abuse, Ziall Horlik, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireLarry/pseuds/CheshireLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a new teacher fresh out of college. When he gets assigned a job at 'Bradford High' he meets a shy bloke named ' Niall'. When he starts to develop feelings for the Irish lad things go from good to bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first story I've ever written. Hope you enjoy :)

Zayn Malik is a charming bloke fresh out of college. He gets call assigning him a job at 'Bradford High' starting tomorrow. Zayn is bisexual and has had a few on and off relationships with a guy named Lance. Of course him being tired of the on and off again relationship, gets annoyed ever time Lance comes to his house and tries to get him back. Zayn is to excited about his new job to care about his relationship problems. So starting tomorrow he decides to forget about lance and have a fresh new start working at Bradford High.

 

~ Skip to tomorrow morning ~

 

Like any other morning Zayn starts his morning routine of getting up and taking a shower after brushing his teeth. After he's done with the shower he goes in his closet and grabs a black V- neck shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He finds a pair of white converse and puts on the newly found attire. He then rushes downstairs and grabs a blueberry muffin to-go.

 

~ Skip the car ride ~

 

Once he gets inside the urban looking school he looks for the front office. Once he finally finds the office he goes to the receptionist and checks in. Once he gets assigned room 132 he quickly rushes in seeing class is about to start. When he gets in he sees that a few students are already in class. He looks around the classroom when his eyes fall on a cute blonde lad. When the bell rings indicating it's time to start class he goes to his desk and goes over the days lesson plan.

 

" Good morning everybody I am your new teacher Mr. Malik".  
  


He noticed some of the female students checking him out. One brunette haired student raised there hand and Zayn gladly obliged.

  
" Yes you in the corner" Zayn was really happy. He was finally living his dream of becoming a teacher.

  
" Hi my name is Lori and I actually have two questions Mr.Malik".

  
" Yes go on".

  
" Well the first question is What happened to Mrs. Right"?

 

" She moved away with her husband". He didn't want to break the news of telling his students that there teacher moved away, but he didn't think they deserved not to know the truth.  
  


" Oh and the second question is are you single Mr.Malik"?  
  


" Well yes I'm currently not seeing anybody". He heard a bunch of his female students start whispering away about how toned his body looked and what not.  
  


" Well anyways today's lesson I'm gonna have to assign each one of you a different algebra chart. Don't worry this assignment will only take a few minutes, after your done turn it in and you may chat amongst yourselves".  
  


Zayn handed each student a algebra chart. A few seconds later the shy blonde boy handed in his assignment.  
  


" Your already finished"?  
  


" Yes sir"?

  
" Whats your name"?  
  


" I'm Niall Horan".

 

He noticed he was Irish by the way he talked.  
  


" Well Niall can you come see me after school"?  
  


" Am I in trouble"?  
  


" Not at all Mr.Horan".  
  


" Ok see you after school".

 

Niall went back to his seat and got out a book. Zayn noticed he was a rather shy lad. He wasn't chatting away like some of the other students in the class. Zayn was determined to get the know each and every one of his students. So he decided that he should try getting to know Niall first.

 

At close to the end of class Zayn decided to look up this Niall kid. There wasn't much about him all it said was that he has perfect attendance, straight A's and no discipline records. 'His parents must be proud to have a kid like Niall. He was smart, Irish, cute- wait a second I can't be thinking about my students like this'.Zayn thought to himself.' After all he's a minor and my student'.

 

Soon the bell ring and each and every student scurried off to there next class. A few of his female students gave him a seductive wink as they left. Niall was the last person out and said a polite " Bye Mr.Malik". and hurried to his next class. And to Zayn his voice was such a turn on. He was about to leave when his book fell from his bag and he bent over to pick it up. Zayn however noticed it wasn't in a seductive way. It was just him picking up a book. He walked out of class when Zayn noticed he had a bit of a problem in his lower region.

 

He was glad this was his free period and he was aloud to do what ever he wanted for an hour. Well not whatever he wanted. He unzipped his jeans and started to gently palm his self through his black Calvin Klein's. As his Boner got bigger he took off his jeans along with his boxers and moaned at the touch his hand made. Since there was no windows he gently rubbed his aching member. Within a few seconds his rubbing became a full on wanking session. With every flick of his wrist he was getting closer to cumming when he started thinking about Niall. He imagined him talking, and the more and more he thought about the young Irish lad the closer Zayn was to reaching his climax. With a few more flick his wrist he came all over top of his desk.

 

He was thanking god that there was almost nothing on the desk. He got a few tissues from the tissue box on the desk and wiped off his cock. He pulled his pants back up and wiped his desk. He waited for the bell to ring. The next classes went well just like the rest of them. At the end of the day he waited patiently for Niall to enter the classroom. A few minutes later Niall entered the room.

  
 " Mr. Horan you make take a seat".  
  


" Yes sir".  
  


Zayn noticed that he always had his head down. He rarely got to see his gorgeous face of his. " Well Niall I came to talk to you about your grades".  
  


" What about them"?  
  


" There very well Niall. I bet your parents must be proud to have a kid like you".

  
" Well actually my mum died a few years ago".  
  


" Oh I'm sorry I had no idea that-" Zayn was cut off by Niall.  
  


" It's fine Mr. Malik you don't have to to say it".

 

" Well Mr. Horan I just wanted to get to know my students better and if you ever need to talk I'm always here".  
  


" Thank you Mr.Malik". He looked up and that's when Zayn noticed his beautiful bright blue eyes. Zayn could just melt at the sight of his eyes. Niall was one of the most beautiful blokes he's ever seen.  
  


" You may go know Niall".  
  


"Goodbye Mr. Malik".  
  


" Bye Niall".

After that all he could think about was Niall. He thought everything about him was beautiful. All he could think about was Niall the rest of the day. He just couldn't stop.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @ShipLarry1D
> 
> Quotev: @LarryShipper5ever


End file.
